A Twist of Fate
by HopeIsHere
Summary: After Miraz's death and Narnia is under Caspian's rule, all is at peace. But when a certain blonde-haired lady enters the walls of Cair Paravel, she's going to shake their world. They never expected this to happen, it was, what you call, a twist of fate. I just hate summaries, do try to read this though.
1. Chapter 1

Song of the Chapter: Good Ol' Days by the Script

You don't necessarily have to listen to it while you read, but for me, it fits the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I glanced at the room around me. It used to be messy, considering that I'm a girl and is expected to be clean and orderly. Now, it was barren. I couldn't believe the war was finished. I couldn't believe that my uncle's Reign of Terror was over. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to see my beloved brother and best friend in the world again, Caspian. It seemed like ages when we were torn apart. When he had escaped when Miraz's had been born, and had been taken in by the Narnians. We've been apart for far too long.

"My princess, everything is ready for departure, we are now simply waiting for you," Landon, my brother's servant had informed me. I nodded and told him to bring my luggage to the carriage. As much as I would love to stay here in this castle, the very castle where I had grew up in. It was time for a change, and I had to be with Caspian, for he's my only family left. It was time to move to the newly reconstructed Cair Paravel.

As I strode in the long hallways of the Telmarine castle, I couldn't help but feel sad and happy. Sad because I would have to leave all my friends behind and happy since I would now be able to see my brother and start a new life with no betrayal and wars. Once I was at the entrance, the townspeople started cheering my name. I saw my friends amongst the crowd and saw that they were crying. Just seeing that sight, it made a few tears leak out of my eyes. I gave them all a huge smile before mounting up my horse, Cornelia. They cleared a huge path for me and my comrades. After bidding our final farewells, we raced off to our destination, Cair Paravel.

After a whole day of endless riding, we smiled at the sight of the castle nearing us. We arrived at the grand entrance, and without a fuss, two huge centaurs opened the gate. I raced even faster, already excited to see my brother and the Old Kings and Queens. The people in the quadrangle were startled to see a mad woman racing her horse wildly into the castle. The fauns, who were guarding the main entrance of the castle, quickly opened the gate as I rode even faster not letting anyone stop me. The moment I entered, I haven't even noticed that a boy was in my way, and Cornelia halted forcefully causing me to leap forward and crashing into the boy. I closed my eyes and held my arms to my face as to shield my face.

I groaned as I felt the impact, although it was softened due to the fact I landed on the boy. I opened my eyes and I saw the most beautiful and enticing chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, it felt like the world was long gone, and so was the gravity, it was just us two. I could stare in those eyes forever if I could, sadly I couldn't. I pushed myself off of him and muttered an apology. Within a fraction of a second, two girls and two boys busted the door open. The older girl, who was exceptionally beautiful loudly demanded "What is going on in here?!" She glanced to me, to the boy, to the entrance and to my horse. As I walked forward to explain myself, I glanced at the man who had long brown hair and a built body. Without thinking, I knew who he was and I raced towards him. He looked at me for a second before recognition flashed in his eyes and he ran to meet me halfway and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Caspian, I missed you!" I whispered into his ear.

"Me too..." He let go of me and looked at the other four in the room who had confused expressions etched in their faces. But the older girl before, had the most envious expression in her face. I only smiled before Caspian stated "Um, my apologies. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, I gladly introduce to you my one and only sister, Princess Charlotte of Telmar."

I did a quick curtsy before uttering out "Just call me Charlotte, formalities are too... Well, formal. I am so sorry I had to go in like that. I was honestly just so excited. I may or may not have scared a few citizens out there, I am truly sorry."

"Not to mention you crashed into me," muttered the boy I had crashed into. I scurried to the boy who was still lying down. I chuckled before I helped him stand and checked his body if I had caused any bruise or injury.

They all laughed before the most attractive, blond guy stepped forward and said "No worries. Hello, Princess Charlotte, I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent, but just call me Peter" He held out his hand and I took his so that I would shake it, but instead he brought my hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it, which made me blush like mad. The next one was the envious, beautiful girl who was smiling now, "Now I finally meet the only other girl who holds Caspian's heart, his sister. Pleased to meet you, I'm Queen Susan the Gentle, I prefer if you call me Susan." I took my hand out for her to shake, but she only looked at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a gentle hug. She really suited her title. The other girl, who looked to be about thirteen and looked so sweet and innocent, she grinned at me, "I'm Lucy." She rushed to me and grabbed in a tight hug much like Caspian's. I turned to the boy that I had bumped into before, "So you must be King Edmund the Just?"

He nodded before taking out his hand for me to shake.

"From what I heard and read, you are the best swordsman in all of Narnia"

"Guilty as charged" he smiled smugly.

"Would you mind if I test that out? And no matter what Caspian says here, I am the best swordswoman in all of Telmar"

"Charlotte" Caspian hissed before looking down in embarrassment as the rest were laughing.

"Challenge accepted" Edmund smiled as I took out my hand and shook his.

Once the introductions were finished and Cornelia was safely placed in the stables, they gave me a tour around Cair Paravel, and let's just say it would probably take weeks or months for me to familiarize myself with the huge castle.

"This is you room," Susan opened the beautifully carved mahogany door and presented to me the most beautiful room I have ever seen. It was much more lavish than my old room, which was impossible since I decorated my old room myself.

"Oh my gosh..." I entered the room with wide eyes. Suddenly, Susan had a worried expression and spoke "Why? Do you not like it? I decorated it myself along with the help of Caspian since he knows what is to your liking"

I turned around to face her and said "Like it?!" I engulfed her into a tight hug, "I love it!" I released her and saw relief and happiness flash across her eyes. The wall was white in the top before it mixed into a light blue reminding me of the sky and the clouds. The bed was a beautiful and shiny brown and the sheets and pillows were cream with intricate floral designs while the duvet was nice pale blue. There were three other doors inside my room and I dashed to the nearest one.

"I hope you don't mind, I already had the maids fabricate your dresses. I had asked your previous tailor to send in your measurements, I do hope they fit well." I opened the closet and a rainbow of dresses popped out. Rows of shoes and accessories were lined up just beneath the clothes.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but can I just say? I love you!"

She chuckled before Caspian entered and said "I'm afraid you can't say that, because it is my duty to say it," he calmly placed a soft kiss on her lips. I only stared at them in fake disgust before muttering "Eww, cooties."

I walked inside the door near the walk-in closet and saw the bathroom. For a moment I had thought I had stepped into the ocean. There was a pearly white tub and there was also the shower. It had a blue green background that made it seem like waves. Can my room get any better?

I opened the last door to find that it was a balcony. It had a wooden swing, and the chains of the swing were wrapped carefully by vines and delicate forget-me-nots and white lilies. It had a view of the ocean and Owlwood. I placed my hands in the white stone railing and closed my eyes, just breathing in the smell of salty air and feel the fresh wind hit with my face.

"I take it you like your room?" Susan mused.

"No... I love my old room, but this room, it's a thousand times better than my old room. No amount of words could compare to how I feel about this room. For the first time in my life, I am speechless!"

She chuckled before saying "I'm glad you feel that way. Why don't you go take a rest? You've had a long day. If you have any questions, Lucy's room is just beside yours to the left. We'll wake you later when it's time for supper."

I muttered a thanks before yawning and jumping onto my bed and letting the overwhelming feeling of sweet slumber take over.

* * *

It's definitely been a long time since I had been enticed by Narnia and its story and characters. This is my first fanfic about Narnia, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are deeply appreciated! :D

And who do you think should portray Charlotte? Let me know who!

Lots of Love,

HopeIsHere


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, I have no inspirational song to accompany this chapter, still hope you'll enjoy though :D

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I glanced at the balcony to see that it was already sunset, so it was probably around six or seven in the evening. I walked into the closet and looked around for a suitable dress to wear for dinner. Honestly, if we weren't of royal blood, I would gladly wear fighting attire and loose trousers. I settled for a velvety purple dress that had a white lacy bodice on top.

I stepped into the shower and instantly felt relieved and clean. The temperature had been adjusted to my preference. The shampoo and soaps all smelled like flowers and fruits. By the time I had stepped out, I smelled like a garden.

I dried my long chocolate brown hair and tied it into a side braid before finishing it with a bun resting on my nape. I may be girly with my hair, but I am one to refuse makeup. I honestly think it is just a mask that hides your true appearance. I preferred the natural look. It seemed more realistic and effortless.

There was a small knock on my door. I opened the door to find Edmund, looking dashing as ever. Once he looked up to meet my face, suddenly his eyes widened and he seemed stunned. Did I look horrible? Last time I checked in the mirror, I seemed presentable enough.

"Um... Edmund?" He quickly regained his composure and a light tint of red was painted in his cheeks.

"Yes, um, it's time for supper and I was asked to escort you since they thought that you might not know your way yet"

I smiled, "They thought correctly, shall we?"

He offered his arm, and I took it and walked around the many hallways of Cair Paravel.

"You look lovely tonight, Charlotte" Edmund murmured so quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"You look handsome as well. I'm willing to bet you have many admirers."

He chuckled, "You'd definitely lose that bet, and if you haven't noticed, Peter is actually the much more attractive one. He has abundant admirers not only here, but also in our world in London" He said it monotonously, but I heard a few hints of envy and longing.

"Don't degrade yourself. I, for one think you're very handsome. If I may be so bold, I think you're actually much more handsome than Peter. But everyone has their own perspective, and you know how the saying goes, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'."

_And you just happen to think his chocolate brown eyes are beautiful and enchanting_

He shot me a huge grin before he opened the door to the dining room. In contrast with the dining room in the Telmarine castle, I would say that the Telmarine castle was trash. While the Telmarine castle has grey stone walls, Cair Paravel's dining room had a white and heaven-like background. It had a high ceiling, and in the middle was a huge – as in giant's head huge – chandelier. The table was long and atop was creamy coloured cloth. There were candlesticks in the table and the silverware and utensils were so shiny and smooth.

Caspian Charlotte and stated "Ah, Charlotte, Ed, come and sit, I apologize we've already started eating. My sister probably took one hour in the bathroom, as always." I stuck my tongue at him, which was very childlike and caused Susan to shake her head while the others laughed. I took a seat between Caspian and Peter, with Peter on my left and Caspian on my right.

The dinner was mouth-watering. Back when I still lived in the Telmarine castle, Aunt Prunaprismia had me on a strict diet. She ordered the portions of my food were only a quarter of the regular serving. She reasoned out that while beauty is a major factor in courtships, the body was an even bigger one. What she doesn't know is that I would sneak into the kitchen late at night to have some extra meals. And after ten years of doing that, my eighteen your old body turned out pretty well. If I hadn't eaten in secret, I might've looked like flesh and bones.

"So, as most of you know, Lucy and I had planned a ball for the victory party and the arrival of Charlotte"

I choked and almost spit out the orange juice I was drinking. Everyone looked at me with worried faces while Peter patted my back.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy kindly asked

"I absolutely, positively, without a doubt _hate_ balls" I state with venom coating each of word escaping my mouth.

Susan's eyebrows furrowed before she asked "Why? Balls are so much fun. You get to dress up, be pretty, socialize and dance with people"

"That's the thing. I despise, no, it's far too shallow. I _loathe_ balls. I don't like dressing up and socializing and dancing. Don't get me started on that, I have two left feet!" I spoke with disdain.

"Oh yeah. I remember one time when Miraz was finally coroneted; they had organized a ball where everyone was to come, even the commoners. On the night of the ball, it took a dozen of soldiers to fetch and drag Charlotte out of her room. She sat at the far corner sulking and moping. When young men had asked her for a dance, she only hissed and glared at them. By the time all the guests were gone, Aunt Prunaprismia scolded her and gave her an hour long lecture about proper etiquette" They all began guffawing that I only stared them down with my death glare, which worked on everyone. Except for Edmund since he only smiled even more. We had a staring contest for a minute and Edmund had won because I had to freaking blink. I crossed my arms and pouted in my seat while Peter gave me slight pats in the back saying I've been the only one to actually last for a minute or more.

"So as I was saying," Susan continued, "everyone is invited. And it will take place in the town square, so that the space is fairly large. And it's about time we had a ball outside. Attire is formal of course, sorry Charlotte." I only shrugged and sighed.

"Sounds perfect, a perfect party to celebrate all of our hard efforts," Caspian spoke.

"Can I get out of it? No offense Susan" I asked to no one in particular as I really have no intention of going.

"No," Caspian and Susan said in unison.

"Fine" I whined and sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long night.

* * *

Well... Whatcha guys think? The next chapter is going to very unexpected. It'll definitely add more drama to the story.

Why do I feel like Amanda Seyfried should be the one to portray her? I'm torn between her or Dianna Agron. Still, let me know who's better for you!

So let me know what you think of this chapter! :D

Lots of Love,

HopeIsHere


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid ball! Balls are the most superficial and the most attention-seeking event anyone has ever made. I curse the person that invented balls.

I enter my walk-in closet as solemnly as I can. Can't I just wear my pyjamas to breakfast? It would be a lot easier and more comfortable than dresses. I'd probably get an earful from Susan. One thing's for sure, she and I are the exact opposite of ourselves. While she was logical, I tend to be inconsequential. While she preferred to pamper herself like a lady, I preferred to fight and train like men. She loves makeup and dressing up, I prefer to get down and dirty. But despite all those differences, we are good friends.

I quickly took a bath and changed into a plain green dress. I walked down the hallways, trying to figure out where the dining room was. I was beginning to get hungry, and you will not like me when I'm hungry. I turned many hallways and just when I thought I was lost, I saw a huge door that seemed like the ones in the dining hall. Hurriedly, I dashed towards the door and opened it as wide as I could. I expected the fresh aroma of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Instead, I smelled a husky, boyish aroma that had a hint of mint and nature. I opened my eyes to only come face to face with Peter.

He smiled before inquiring "Hello Charlotte, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my position before I answered "Well, um, you see, I was hoping to go to the dining hall, and I really didn't know the way and your door..."

He softly pressed a finger to m lips to hush me, "Say no more. Caspian probably forgot to assign someone to escort you. I'm on my way anyway, I was just reading a book. Let's go together, shall we?"

"We shall," and I took his arm.

"Since you haven't memorized the hallways in this castle, and I obviously do, would you like it if I were to be your escort?"

"I'd be delighted, so what are your plans for the day, aside from the dreadful ball?"

"I have a meeting with the council the whole day and the afternoon."

"That sounds boring"

"It actually is, but it is required and speaking of the ball... Do you have a date yet?"

"You have to have a date?" I asked with an incredulous tone.

He chuckled, "I'm afraid so. If you don't have a date yet, I was wondering if you would like to be mine."

"Oh Peter, from what I heard, you have many admirers, why settle for boring, old me? Besides, I hate balls; I'd only end up ruining your night."

"Nonsense, you can ask Lucy or Susan, I'd always make sure that my date is happy and enjoying the party. And what are you saying boring? You, are from boring, you're actually one of the greatest girls I've met my whole life. Won't you go with me?" He bit his lip, making himself look irresistible

"Oh alright, if you insist"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you change your opinion of balls after tonight, I'll die trying if you have to."

"I'm already wishing you good luck in your death bed, if my own brother and best friend couldn't do it, it'd take a miracle if you did."

Peter was about to open the correct door to the dining hall before he faced me and leaned in closer to my face "Well maybe I'm the miracle you need"

I blushed at his statement and just nodded before entering the dining room.

I strode towards the training grounds to train instead of sitting in my room and doing nothing. Everyone was busy. Susan, Caspian and Peter were all at the council meeting, and Lucy was off with the fauns picking out fresh fruits while Edmund was off somewhere right after breakfast, not even leaving dropping a hint on to where he was going.

As I neared the training grounds, I heard the sound of metal clashing with metal and heavy breaths. She entered to see Edmund practicing with a centaur. They fought furiously, but it was evident that the Just king was far more skilled and experienced with the sword. She leaned on the door to watch them, or rather stare at Edmund. She observed his every swing of his sword, and how quick he moves on his feet, as if he were dancing. His movements were swift, graceful and strong.

Both Edmund and the centaur were growing close, getting more and more forceful with each of their attack. The centaur swung his blade, almost slitting Edmund's throat. Edmund quickly stepped back, and kicked the centaur's sword out of his hand and tripped the centaur causing it to fall on his back signifying Edmund's victory. The centaur smiled and so did Edmund before he helped the centaur on his feet. The centaur looked at me and said "It looks like we had an audience."

"You two were both wonderful" I spoke.

"But I am not as great as the Just King, for he is truly the best swordsman in all of Narnia" I raised my eyebrow at this.

I turned to Edmund, "That reminds me, how about the challenge I offered. Would you like to test it now?"

He smirked, "Glad to,"

"Are you sure? You seem exhausted"

"I'm up for it, when I beat you, I can proudly say that I really am the best swordsman in Narnia"

"You're too cocky. I bet I can change that once you beg for my mercy after I defeat you"

"Let's see about that" I smiled and unsheathed my sword. We circled each other and stared each other down, trying to intimidate the other. I wasn't one to always go first. I preferred to be on defence instead offence. Seconds passed and none of us were moving, and just when I was contemplating to be the first one to strike, Edmund slashed his sword out at me. I quickly blocked and circled his swords trying to take it out of his hands. He anticipated my move and only stabbed forward with force causing me to almost lose my balance. I started the next strike and he naturally blocked it by ducking. He swung his sword at my feet, but I jumped a feet and avoided the contact. He swung again which I blocked and our swords locked together. We were both trying to force our swords to each other, trying to knock the other out. We stared at each other for a moment, determination and drive evident in our eyes. I sneakily kicked his feet, causing him to stumble and fall. I hit his swords and knocked it out of his hands and left him weapon-less. I smirked as I approached him knowing I had defeated him, but he only smirked back as he kicked my stomach causing me to double over and put a protective hold over my stomach. While this was happening, he had grabbed his fallen sword and tried to attack.

We continued fighting, not acknowledging the audience circling around us hollering out their expected victors. Even Lucy and the rest had arrived to watch. The fight was already taking too long, and the citizens started making bets on who would win. There were only two ways for this match to end. It would be either if we had left the other weapon-less and lying on the ground, or if the familiar feeling of fatigue washed over us. My arm started turning sore, and sweat was rapidly running down my whole body. I knew I should've worn my training clothes today. The dress is such a bother.

Our swords continued to clash, and just when I was about to strike his feet once more, he had already struck my arm, drawing blood. I hated blood, I was hemophobic, and just by seeing the very first drop of blood caused me to become nauseous. But I wasn't giving up so easily. Everyone gasped at the sight of blood oozing down my arm, soaking my plain green dress. Caspian stood in front, checking if I was okay since he knew of my phobia. Edmund glanced to my arm and guilt flashed over his face and lowered his sword. It was all the advantage I needed. I swung his sword out of his grasp and was about to charge him to knock him down, but instead he tripped me. I stood up and just when I was about to charge at him, he swung his sword at mine and knocking it out of my grasp. It landed ten feet away from me. As I tried to run and grab it, he tripped me once more. He straddled me and held his sword at my throat. He leaned in close with a huge smirk and said "I win"

I looked into his eyes for a moment and saw triumph and confidence. The people started cheering, except for the people who had bet at me since they had lost. Edmund pushed himself off of me and held out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up. I smiled, "Don't think I won't ask for a rematch"

"I'll be waiting" He then glanced at my injured arm and said "Come on, I'll take you the clinic" I walked a few steps when my legs began to jiggle. Edmund quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me to him before I could fall.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him as I began to walk again, but failing.

"Come on, I'll carry you"

I shook my head, "I'm fine, I can manage" I walked slowly and became light-headed as I smelled the horrible stench of blood and now I really fell to my bum. Edmund only shook his head and sighed before he lifted me up bridal style. "Thanks"

"No worries"

As we walked back towards the castle, the people started staring. What's worse is that the dryads and girls were giggling and pointing at Edmund and I. I hid my face in his chest as I felt a blush creeping up on my face.

Once we were in the infirmary, he set me down on the white soft bed. The healer, a faun, glanced at my arm once before she grabbed the wet towel. Before she could remove the blood though, Edmund stopped her and took the wet towel. He rolled up my sleeves first, trying not to hit the wound. He lightly dabbed the towel against my skin, removing all the dried blood stains. He would dab the towel back in the water every once in a while until the stains were gone, and the wound was visible for all to see. It was red and deep, you could almost see the flesh. My mind started going dizzy just by the sight of it. He looked at me and muttered out softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you"

I smiled weakly as I was still dizzy, "You're so silly Edmund. Of course you didn't."

He grinned at me before grabbing a white bandage and placing it over my wound. Once he was finished, he rolled down my sleeves and stared at me. I looked him in the eyes in return and he only removed himself from the gaze and asked "So, um the ball. Are you going?"

"If I was allowed to not go, I wouldn't, but Caspian and Susan insisted. I'd rather prefer riding in horses or practicing or reading instead of going to a ball. They're just preposterous."

He chuckled, "I don't want to go too, but Peter and Susan made it a requirement. Hey, since we hate balls, why don't we go together?" He smiled before he bit his lip, making him look irresistible.

"I would, but Peter already asked me."

His facial expression suddenly changed from hopeful to sour and envious. I don't know why, but it pained me to see him look like that. I reached out my hand and touched his pale, freckled face. It was so soft and so cold. His eyes looked up at mine and we stared at each other like that for what felt like hours. Sadly, the connection had to be broken because Caspian entered the room. We dropped our gazes and looked at the floor which was suddenly very interesting. Caspian stared at his sister and at Edmund suspiciously before he stated "Charlotte, there are some people who are here wanting to see you." Her brow furrowed in confusion. Caspian just shrugged and grabbed his sister, dragging him through the many hallways of Cair Paravel, with Edmund trailing behind.

We stopped by the throne room where I could see two cloaked women. I stood in front of them and awkwardly spoke "Uh, hello. How can I help you?" I tried to sneak a glance at their faces under their hood, but they only lowered their head.

"We have come to see you" the voice was familiar. I took off their hood revealing only my two best friends. I squealed as I engulfed them both in a hug. They hugged me back with as much force, nearly taking all of my breath. Caspian and the others entered the room, and they all pulled on a smile as they realized they were my friends.

"Hey guys, so I would like to introduce my two craziest friends in the world." I pointed at the black-haired girl, "She is Victoria, and she's one of the greatest singers in Telmar." I glanced at them and saw that they were all smiling, but a certain blonde-haired boy was smiling too much. I lastly pointed at my brunette friend, "And this is Arabella, she's known to be the best archer in Narnia. Caspian, I think you remember them." Arabella glanced at Caspian and they stared at each other for a moment, all these emotions flashing quickly in their eyes for me to decipher. It landed on tension and hidden emotions. Then I realized why. Caspian and Arabella always had a thing for each other way before the war had happened.

Susan was looking back and forth at the two, her brain working in overdrive to try and connect logically why they were looking at each other like that. I cleared my throat causing Caspian to look away and Arabella to look at me. "So, uh, guys." I pointed at Peter, "So that's High King Peter, the Magnificent" He winked and smiled flirtatiously at the pair and kissed both of their hands.

"That's High Queen Susan, the Gentle. She's the best archer in Narnia, and she's also, um, Caspian's... paramour." Victoria beamed at Susan and said "I'm glad ol' Caspian found a girl. He's a hopeless romantic." She smiled and turned to Arabella who only gave her a slight wave. He smile quickly vanished. I then pointed to Edmund, "That's King Edmund, the Just, but to me he's more of a loser" he gave them an awkward wave before he stuck his tongue out at me who caused the others to laugh. I last turned to Lucy, "And last, but not the least, Queen Lucy, the Valiant, but I'd honestly rather call her Queen Lucy the Adorable" Lucy only smiled at me before running up to the pair and hugging them.

Caspian's lips made a thin line before he clapped his hands, bring attention to him, and spoke "Now that we're all acquainted, why don't we go all to lunch?"

* * *

Hey Guys!

Whatcha think? Please do follow, favorite or review. It would just mean so much for me. A huge shoutout to **OJSZ**! Thanks so much! I appreciate all your reviews!

Thanks. I'll update soon! :D

Lots of Love,

HopeIsHere


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked to the dining hall, we all walked in pairs. Caspian and Susan, Lucy and Edmund, Peter and Victoria, and Arabella and I. We walked behind, walking slow as I felt Arabella's dark mood. She looked at me and quietly whispered "Are they really together now?" She didn't have to mention names for me to know who she was talking about.

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry"

"Nah, I supposed I should've moved on when he left anyway"

"What did happen when he suddenly escaped?"

"We were actually on the verge of courtship. Then he suddenly left, I didn't know where our relationship stood. I haven't seen or heard from him until now."

"Do you still love him?"

She nodded, "You do know that they love each other very much and only death would tear them apart?"

She gripped my hand and forced me to stop walking. "No! Caspian and I had something special. We had love, and I'm not going to throw it all away just because he found another girl. I won't give up on him until my last breath."

I sighed and shrugged. One thing I knew about Arabella is that when she wants something, she'll stop at nothing to get it.

"I honestly don't approve of this, but I know I can't stop you, but just please be careful." She nodded before we finally entered the dining room.

I sat next to Edmund therefore I was at the end of the table. Before Susan could sit next to Caspian, Arabella rushed towards her seat and sat leaving Susan bewildered and startled. Susan looked at me and I shot her an apologetic glance. She only sighed before taking a seat next to Lucy. Victoria sat next to Peter and they were hitting it off instantly. They were talking animatedly and there was a certain sparkle in their eyes, almost the same one with Caspian and Susan.

Arabella and Caspian began talking and I was relieved to see that they were doing just fine. I turned to Susan and saw she was giving Arabella her death stares, and if looks could kill, Arabella would be dead in spot.

As soon as dinner was served, everyone was chatting and telling stories. Almost everyone was having fun, Susan was the mere exception. She would glare whenever Arabella would smile or touch Caspian. It was understandable.

Edmund leaned into my ear, "Why is Susan giving your friend glares?"

I whispered in reply "You see Susan is jealous of Arabella"

"Why would she be? I mean, she and Caspian are together"

"Before the war happened, Arabella and Caspian were courting each other. And Arabella, a stubborn girl she is, wants to get Caspian back even if I told her that she shouldn't"

"I just hope this doesn't get ugly"

Caspian glanced at us suspiciously again before he hollered "Oi! What are you two whispering about?"

We stared at our food and awkwardly said in unison "Nothing"

Victoria wiggled her eyebrows and said "Caspian! Leave your little sister alone. Let her have some social interaction with the opposite sex for once. You're far too protective. It's time Lottie finally found a boy" With that said, Edmund and I spat our drink and had similar scarlet faces.

Arabella then glanced at me "Lottie, how about Harry? I hear he's coming to the ball tonight"

Edmund was now the suspicious one and asked "Who's Harry?"

Caspian chuckled and said "Harry is actually my best friend and Charlotte's sparring mate. He was actually the one who trained Lottie to use swords, he used to be the best swordsman in Telmar, but I guess Charlotte changed that."

Suddenly thinking of Harry, it made my heart feel light.

When lunch was finished, Caspian himself showed my two friends their rooms. Victoria's room, coincidentally, was placed near Peter's. Arabella's room though, was unfortunately next to Susan. I can't imagine what would happen in their stay here.

While walking towards my room, Susan grabbed my hand and said "Charlotte, we need to talk" I nodded as she pulled me to the library.

"Ok, what's going in between Caspian and Arabella?"

I sighed, "Ok, but promise me you'll stay calm"

She nodded, but I knew she would freak out one point.

I began telling her about Arabella and how she's one of Miraz's lord's daughter. She was basically in the castle every day, waiting for her father since her mother passed always when she was young and her father didn't trust anyone else to care for her daughter. I then spoke of how we became friends. Caspian was more of her best friend out of all of us. I told her of how she and Caspian began courting when they turned the tender age of seventeen and how they were each other's first loves. Then I explained of their undetermined relationship when Caspian left to save Narnia. And I may sound as a terrible friend; I let Susan know of Arabella's plans, because honestly, she had the right to know. She was his girlfriend.

Surprisingly, she was calm all throughout. I asked her, "Su, are you okay about this?"

She shook her head, "Honestly, no. What woman would be fine having another woman steal her boyfriend?" I only shrugged as she stood up. She looked at the window, staring at the far distance, "I guess I'll have to prove my love for him. I have to fight for him, not because he's my love, or he has my heart, but because he _is_ my heart."

* * *

I smell a cat fight happening sooner or later, and it's _not _gonna be pretty...

What's up guys? What do you think of the story so far? Please leave a review for your opinions, they're much appreciated!

I'll update soon. The next chapter is finally the Ball chapter. So leave more reviews and I'll make it extra romantic than it already is.

So yeah... Thanks anyway! :D

Lots of Love,

HopeIsHere


End file.
